Mobile shelving or roller racking systems include moveable storage units designed to offer increased capacity for a given footprint of space. More specifically, storage units within the mobile shelving are mounted on tracks or other type of mechanical system, which allow the storage units to move to create an aisle where needed for access. Allowing the storage units, when not in use, to be side-by-side eliminates the need for aisles to be located between each unit and therefore saves space.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.